It Just Takes 2 Weeks
by Cori Elizabeth
Summary: Harry and Hermione talk two weeks before the 5th year at Hogwarts. Will their relationship grow? HarryHermione. R and R please.
1. Chapter 1

(Yay) Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and never will cry

**Chapter 1**

Hermione stepped of the train and looked at Harry. "Harry," she started, but rushed up to hug him. He embraced her and looked down at her. He bent down and kissed her gently. Suddenly, she backed away and turned into a dementor. He took out his wand and us his Patronus, but it wouldn't work. He screamed and fell into darkness. Harry instantly woke up.

He had been having these dreams quite often, but he didn't know what they meant. Hermione Granger was _not _his girlfriend, and last time he saw her, she didn't look that pretty. She was nice and all, but not girlfriend material. He sighed. He hadn't seen her in a few months, but he really wanted to. Hogwarts started in two weeks and he was happy, but he wanted to see Ron and Hermione earlier. Harry stared up at the ceiling and then looked at the clock; it's face reading 9:00 PM. It was too early to go to bed, and he needed someone to talk to. He heard the phone ring downstairs. "Who the blazes wants to call us at this time of night?" he heard his Uncle Vernon shout as he grumbled down the stairs. Uncle Vernon picked up the phone and then shouted, "HARRY! IT'S FOR YOU! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Harry opened his door and walked down the stairs. He picked up the phone and said, "'Ello?"

"Harry?" a female voice asked.

"Yeah. Who is this?"

"Oh. Hi Harry! It's Hermione."

Harry's heart skipped a beat. "Hermione?"

"Yes. Hey Harry. I was wondering, do you have a way to get to a car?"

_If you wanted me to fly on a cloud to you, I would,_ Harry thought. "Um, yeah."

"Good. Can you pick me up at the Three Broomsticks? I need to get home."

"Sure. Why?"

"I will tell you when you get there. Thank you SO much!"She hung up the phone.

"Um, Uncle Vernon? Can I use your car?"

Uncle Vernon grunted. Harry took that as a yes and he grabbed the car keys and jumped in the car. He ignited the ignition and he drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: STILL don't own Harry Potter

Harry parked over near the Three Broomsticks and hopped out of the car. He looked around and saw a girl running towards him with a Polish guy chasing her.

"Hermione! WAIT!" The Polish boy shouted. Harry jumped into the car and the girl slid in next to him. He floored the pedal and sped off, leaving the boy with the exhaust. The girl looked up out of a curtain of hair. Hermione stared back at him. Her eyes had changed color and they were green, but not as green as his. Her hair wasn't poofy, it was long a wavy. Her teeth had grown in, so she didn't look like a, well, beaver. She looked….. nice.

"Hey Harry. Thanks for picking me up."

"Was that Victor?"

"Yes." Hermione sighed. "He thought since I had 'grown up' that I wouldn't be able to like him any more and he thought that there was another guy. "

"Is there?"

"Well, kind of. I mean, I like him. But I KNOW he doesn't like me."

"How do you know?"

"He went out with another girl."

"Does he still like her?"

"He doesn't act like it. But I've seen him longing for her and it is kind of revolting. I mean, she broke down crying on their date, and she hates him. But I think that he still likes her."

"Oh. Well, you should tell him how you feel. And tell Victor that he doesn't deserve you."

"Who does?"

"The boy you like."

"Thanks." There was an awkward pause. "Do you have to be home by a certain time?"

Harry shook his head.

"Good. Can you take me to this field by my house? The stars are out tonight and if you lay there you can see them. You make a right turn here." Harry turned the car and got out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: For the last time, I STILL don't own Harry Potter

Harry walked around to the back of the car and opened the trunk. Then, making sure that no one was around, pulled out a thin, wooden wand from his waistband. He said a spell and two blankets and a thermos of coffee appeared out of no where. He grabbed the three objects and walked around, handing Hermione a blanket and walking with her to the middle of the field. They placed the blankets down and laid on top of the blankets. Hermione shot up instantly.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just, well, weird."

"What?" Harry asked again, though this time a bit forcefully.

"Well, I have a love life and you and Ron don't. I don't mean that meanly, but isn't it time the two of you got girlfriends? I mean, we are almost up to our seventh year and you still don't have one! You and Cho got close, but when, you know, she brought up Cedric, she started to cry and the two of you broke up. Ginny _used _to fancy you and she doesn't anymore. What are the two of you going to do?"

"Hermione," Harry sighed. "I do like a girl. It's just that I keep having these dreams about her and she has a boyfriend. Well, _had_ a boyfriend, they broke up just recently. She is one of my friends and I don't want to ruin our friendship if the two of us go out."

"Do I know her?"

"No. She's in a different house."

"Oh. Well, you should ask her out anyway and see if she feels the same. If she does, then great! If she doesn't, then oh well."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand absent-mindedly. He heard a sharp intake of her breath and he let go of it.

"Harry, what time is it?"

He looked at his watch. "Ten thirty."

"Oh. I better be getting home."

"C'mon. We just got here. Besides, it's summer." He looked at her and put on his best puppy dog pout.

"HARRY! You're worst then Ron! Fine, I'll stay." Hermione flopped down and gazed at the stars.

"Isn't the sight beautiful?"

"Yeah." Harry replied, but he wasn't looking at the stars. He gazed over at his friend sitting next to him. He sat up.

"What Harry?"

"Remember when I told you about that girl I liked?"

"Yes. What of it?"

"What if I could talk to her RIGHT NOW. Do you think that she would go out with me?"

"But Harry, the only other girl here is m-" Hermione stopped midsentence. "ME?"

Harry nodded.

"I-I don't know what to say…"

"You could say yes."

"Well," Hermione looked up at the sky and looked back at him after a few minutes. "Alright."

"Great Hermione. When?"

"When are you open?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Okay."

Hermione and Harry packed up the blankets using magic and Harry drove her home. He walked her to the doorway. He bent down and kissed her ever so gently. She pulled away and walked inside, waving good bye to him from her window. He got in his car and sped off.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione woke up the next morning and shot out of bed. I have a date with Harry today. What do I wear? What do I say? OH THIS IS TOO MUCH! She ran into her bathroom and turned on the hot water. Stepping into the scorching water, she screamed and sat down. After deep conditioning her hair, she wrapped her hair in a towel and stepped out, racing to her room and closing the door. She threw open her closet and looked at all her cloths, finally setting on a pair of jeans, tank top, and high-heeled sandals. Taking out her wand, she charmed her hair dry and curled it so it fell in ringlets. Hermione dashed to the bathroom and put of some mascara, green eye shadow, and lip gloss. She looked at the time. Harry was going to pick her up in an hour and she was already ready. She grabbed Hogwarts, A History and sat on the couch reading it.

Harry woke up shocked. He couldn't believe that he had asked Hermione out yesterday and she was going with him on a date today. He thought that it was just a dream, but no, it was real. He touched his bottom lip. Had he really kissed her? He had done it so many times in his dreams that he didn't know what was real and what wasn't. He jumped out of bed and raced to the shower, taking an EXTREMELY quick one and dashing to his closet. He picked out a pair of jeans and a bottle green button down shirt. He took out his wand and charmed his hair to dry, just as Hermione had.It STILL wouldn't stay down. so he had to use gell. Glancing at the clock, he grabbed his uncle's key and ran out, jumping into the car and speeding off. He had to get to Hermione's house in a matter of minutes. He knew he couldn't drive that fast. He was going to be late for his very first date. What a bummer.

Harry rang the doorbell 15 minutes after he was supposed to. Hermione ran to the door and let him in.

"Mom! Dad! Harry's here!" she shouted as she walked to the kitchen. Mr. and Mrs. Granger walked in.

"HELLO Harry! It is SOO nice to finally meet you!" Mrs. Granger said as she pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

He finally pulled away. Mr. Granger stuck out his hand and Harry shook it.

"Be nice to our daughter. I'll MURDER you if you aren't." He said with a serious look. He then smiled.

"From what Hermione has told us, you seem just right for her. What time to you think that you will be back?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Um," Harry looked at the time; 10:15. "Probably about 3?"

Hermione smiled. "Is it okay if we are later than that?"

Her dad nodded. "Anything for my little Pumkin."

"DAD!" she shouted as she grabbed Harry's hand and ran out the door. "BYE!"

They jumped in the car and Harry looked at Hermione. "Where do you want to go?"

Hermione shrugged. "Anywhere, I guess... Let's got to Hogsmead."

Harry nodded and turned the car. "Any place in particular?"

"Um, Three Broomsticks?"

"Sure."

Hermione and Harry walked in and gasped. There was no one there.

"Either everyone has something to do or they found out about our date. Have you told anyone?" Hermione wondered.

Harry shook his head. He hadn't talked to Ron since the end of the last term. Her grabbed Hermione's wrist and led her to a table.

"So. How's your life like? Have you read the news?"

"No," Harry replied shortly.

Hermione bit her lip. "Well, they keep making fun of you and things like that. Even thought I know that Rita is still, well, under my control, the newspapers have gone off what she said. It's HORRIBLE."

Harry sighed. "I would have thought so. Have you done anything else this summer deside read?"

"I went to Eygpt and the Bahamas with my mother and father. It was alright, but Eygpt was just too sandy. But the Bahamas were great! The veiw was awsome and the beach wasn't too hot. It was like a paradice. The only problem was that I didn't know anyone." Hermione replied. "What about you?"

"Nothing like that. I stayed home and listened to the news a lot. Dudley found a new puching bag, this 11 year old named Norbert, and I got new glasses, maybe even contacts at the end of the year. Sort of a Christmas presant from the Dursleys."

"They've started to like you, it seems."

Harry shook his head. "They are just afraid that I might take out my wand and do some spells. Scare the neighbors, maye, and ruin their reputation as perfectly normal people."

Hermione laughed. "Sounds like them."

Someone cleared their throat. "What would you like, dears?" replied an old witch with blue robes on and a smock.

"Um, 2 butterbeers, please." Harry requested to the woman. The lady left and Hermione laughed.

"What?"

She shook her head and sighed. "Nevermind."

And that is Chapter 4, I think... Sorry bout the cliff hanger. I need to stretch for a second before I type more. I'm thinkin that I shall have an interveiw with Hermione at the end of the story, so just you wait.

Have Fun!

-Princess Squeekers


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Yay! FInally!)

The lady returned with their butterbeers. She clinked them on the table and left, attending to the table next to them afterward.

"So, how has your summer been?" Hermione asked Harry, taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"Fine." Harry said shortly.

"Harry, please. This date isn't going to work if you don't tell me what the heck is going on." Hermione said as she grabbed Harry's hand.

Harry gulped. "I'm sorry, Hermione," he apologized. "It's just that I haven't been on many dates and it's kind of hard for me to open up since I have never had anyone to open up to."

"I understand, Harry."

Harry drained his butterbeer in one gulp and asked the lady for anouther one. She nodded and went to the back of the room to get his drink.

"So, have you talked to Sirius lately? I've been writing to him for advice about... well, you, and I haven't gotton a response." Hermione asked.

"Yeah, but I haven't gotton that many letters. I think he gets them, but he just doesn't want anyone to figure out where he is. So I just send him a letter telling him what is going on in my life and don't expect to get a response."

"Sounds like what I do, though I don't send that many letters, since he's not my godfather." Harry laughed.

"Here you go, dear." The lady said as she returned with Harry's butterbeer.

One Hour and 18 Butterbeers Later

Harry laughed extremely hard, squirting butterbeer out of his nose. Hermione wearily handed him a napkin.

"Harry, it's midnight. Shouldn't we be leaving soon?" she asked. SHe was the only one who knew what 18 butterbeers could do to a person, so she stopped ordering them after her second.

"No-HIC- We'll be-HIC- fine. I'll drive us-HIC- home." Harry said as he tried to stand up, but faild miserably, landing on Hermione.

"Harry, come on. We're leaving." She reached down into his pockets and pulled out a few galleons and slammed them on the table. Harry giggled.

"Hermione, we don't know-HIC- eachother that-HIC- well... wait, yes we do."

Hermione glared at him and dragged him out to the car. "Give me the keys."

Harry sighed and gave up the keys. Hermione snatched them and pushed him into the car.

"I don't know where you live and I'm not letting YOU drive, so we will have to go to my place and you will stay in one of the guest rooms for the night." Harry nodded as Hermione sped off.

15 Minutes Later

"But Mom, he's drunk!" Hermione yelled as she half carried, half dragged Harry up the stairs with her Mom on her heels.

"I know he is, but he'll have to go home. His aunt and uncle must be worried sick!" Her Mom argued.

"His guardians don't give a damn about him, Mom! He can stay in the room next to mine!"

Her mom sighed. "Fine, but if anything happens-"

"Nothing WILL happen Mom. Don't you trust me?"

"Yes, that's the only reason why he is staying here. Goodnight." Her mom turned around and walked back down the stairs, turning right and going to the parents' room next to the stairs.

Hermione sighed. She guided Harry to the room next to hers and sat him down on the bed. She turned around and flipped on the light switch. Harry glanced around and was suprised. The room was entirly black and white: the walls were black, though the comfy, poufy chairs that were scattered around the perimeter of the room were wihite. The bedspread that he was sitting on was white with black spots and the furniture around him was white.

"Wow," Harry said as he leaned back on the bedspread. All of the sudden, he joulted up.

"Hermione, did a door just appear on the wall?"

Hermione whipped around. "Oh, yeah. There's a charm on this room that I put on myself. The door only appears if the occupant of the room WANTS one to appear. Other than that, it stays."

"Oh. So, where does that door lead to?"

"My room."

"Oh... do your parents know about this?"

"No. And I plan to keep it that way." She glanced at Harry.

Hermione stood up and walked toward the door to her room. "The bathroom is across the hall and if you need anything, you know where I am." She smiled and went through the door. Harry smiled. She closed the door and Harry closed his eyes. The door swung open.

"Oh! I forgot! There are some clothes for you in the drawer. It's a charm, so don't think that I expected you to be here. I put a barrier up around the house that allows wizards to use magic, so fell free to do whatever you want."

"Hemione! What do you study? That's really advanced magic!"

Hermione mischeviously smiled and went to close the door.

"Hermione, stop. Once you get changed, can you keep the door to your room open?" Seeing her puzzeled look, he continued.

"It's just, I fell kind of weird sleeping in someone's house without knowing who's on the other side of the door."

Hermione smiled and left the door open. Harry closed his eyes and went to sleep.

At 12:30, someone went through the door that connected the rooms. This mysterious figure crept over to Harry and kissed him on the forehead.

"Good night, Harry." They whispered.

They crept back to the other side of the room and fell asleep, smiling.

You probably know who the mysterious figure is. If you don't, shame on you!

I'll try to write anouther chapter soon! Bye!

-Princess Squeakers :)


	6. Chapter 6

Harry rolled over to his side, expecting to fall over since his bed at the Dursley's was so small. Instead, he didn't. Suprised, he kept rolling over until he fell out of the bed.

"OOF!" Harry cried as he landed on the flooor. "Where am I?" he asked.

Hermione came running through the door connected to her room. "What happened?" she asked.

Harry took this time to see what she was wearing. She had on a tight, baby blue tank top that showed her curves and creamy white short- shorts. Harry shook his head to get the image out of his mind. When he opened his eyes, she stared at him, confused.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing... don't worry bout it, 'Mione." Hermione blushed. No one EVER called her 'Mione except Harry. Well, that was kind of not true because she wouldn't LET anyone call her 'Mione except Harry.

"Alright. I'll be right back." Hermione said as she turned and walked through the door to her room. Harry stood up and fell back, falling upon the bed. He stood up and tried to do it again, but he was a few inches off and landed on his butt.

Hermione laughed as she stepped into the room. She had changed from her pj's to a white tank top and jean shorts. She reached out her hand to pull Harry up. Suddenly, he grinned mischeviously and pulled her foreward, landing on top of him. He caought her and then flipped her over, tickling her senseless.

"Harry! St-t-t-t-op!!" Hermione cried, laughing so hard.

"No." Harry replied bluntly as he continued tickling her. The door to the hallway swung right open and in came Mr. Granger. Harry stopped tickling Hermione at once.

"What are you two doing? We can hear you all the way from our room! And don't you guys know that it is 5:30? Go to sleep!" With that, he turned around and walked out the dorr, closing it ever so nicely.

Hermione got off of the floor and stood up, but was pulled back down again by Harry. She sat down straight in his lap.

"Harry! What is with you and holding me?" Hermione curiously asked.

Harry put his face in her hair. "My 'Mione."

Hermione whipped around. "Harry, that didn't answer my question!"

"I know. I just like holding you, that's all. Is there a problem with that?" Harry asked as he gave her the puppy dog pout.

Hermione sighed. "No. Just make sure we don't wake my parents." Harry took out his wand an pointed it at the door. A jet of light came out and hit the door way.

"Non-verbal spells? Now Harry, what have YOU been studying?" Hermione playfully asked Harry, flicking him on the nose.

"Hey! That hurts!" Harry asked, mocking pain.

"Do you want me to kiss it to make it feel better?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded. She kissed the tip of his nose.

"That fell better?" she asked.

He nodded. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"I was thinking we should hang around here. We could go swimming and there is a town square a few blocks away... oh, and I want you to meet my friend, John."

"A BOY?!?!?!" Harry asked, fuming.

"Yes. He's been my best friend since kindergarten. He doesn't know that I'm a witch, though. So don't tell him!" Hermione told him, poking him in the chest.

"Fine, fine. Is he your-" Harry stopped for emphasis. "BOYFRIEND?"

"Boyfriend? No! Who do you think YOU are if he's my boyfriend? No, he just has a little crush on me. Has had one since 1st grade. He kind of looks like you, but a LOT cuter." Hermione simply stated.

"WHAT??" Harry fumed.

"Kidding, kidding!"

"You better be!"

"Alright, let's go meet him."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, Mum, can Harry and I go see if John is back from the Bahamas yet?" Hermione asked, creeping down the stairs with Harry in tow.

"Sure, Honey. But make sure that you are back before 1. That's when the Knight Bus is supposed to pick him up." Her mother replied with a wave of her hand meaning that she had acknowledged their presence. Hermione grinned and pulled Harry out of the house.

"Come ON, Harry!" Hermione shouted behind her, exasperated.

"Not all of us know where we are going." Harry retorted back. He sped up and caught her around the waist.

"That's better. Now. Can you tell us where the heck you are going?"

"We are going to my friend John's house. He's known me since we are kids, and he DOESN'T know that I am a witch. I'd like it to stay that way, so don't attack him if he flirts with me. He tends to do that a lot." Hermione said, her face turning red.

A few minutes passed by with Hermione pointing out some of the houses and Harry just enjoying her company. He still had his hand around her waist.

"There it is!" Hermione shouted. She pointed to a 3 story brick house with a limo parked in the driveway. Harry's mouth dropped open.

"Didn't know I know a lot of people, did you, Harry?" Hermione said, smirking.

"Now come on, Harry. Let's go up and ring the doorbell," Hermione shouted as she grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up to the door. She rang the bell. A butler appeared immediately.

"Why hello Ms. Granger. Sir John has been expecting you. I will call him right down, if you please." He closed the door and they heard him turn around and walk away.

"Ms. Granger?" Harry asked, trying to keep a straight face. Suddenly, the door opened and all Harry saw was a boy with a brown somewhat bowl-cut lunge toward Hermione, knocking her hand out of his. Hermione was picked up and spun around, then put down immediately.

"Hermione! It's great to see you!" John cried, hugging his best friend and his blue eyes sparkling. Hermione hugged him back.

"How was your trip?" She asked him.

"Fine, thanks. What happened to you? Why, Hermione grew up!" John replied, looking at Hermione. Harry balled his fists.

"And who do we have here?" John asked, finally acknowledging Harry. Hermione ran up to Harry and grabbed his hand.

"This is my boyfriend, Harry." Hermione replied proudly. Harry coughed when she mentioned the word 'boyfriend'.

"Not really, 'Mione." He said softly so only Hermione could hear him.

John looked down cast. "Darn. He got to her already. What did you say your last name was, Harry?"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "I didn't mention my last name." He said. Hermione knocked him in the ribs.

"It's Potter." Hermione replied, glaring at Harry.

"Harry POTTER? It's great to meet you, sir!" John exclaimed, leaping to shake Harry's hand.

"Excuse me, but, how do you know my name?" Harry asked.

"Everyone in the wizarding world knows Harry Potter! You are a legend!"

"John, what aren't you telling me?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I didn't really go to the Bahamas this summer. I went to a wizarding school called Hogwarts for summer school. I'm kind of failing at Durmstrang, so……." John said, trailing off at the last sentence.

"You went to Hogwarts? That's were we go to school!' Hermione exclaimed.

"I know." He turned to Harry. "Apparently, we know three things here. 1. You are Harry Potter. 2. I'm a wizard. And 3. We both love Hermione." John said, bluntly.

"And?" Harry asked darkly.

"We should have a duel for her hand. I mean, we both like her, right?"

"Excuse me, but I think HER should have a say in this! Magic is very powerful, and you could both kill yourselves! You could be sent to Azkaban if you kill each other! I won't let you do this!" Hermione cried.

"Fine then. It's not a fight to the death. It's just to see whoever is hurt so much that they can't mutter any spells." John replied casually.

"PLEASE think this through. I'm not some trophy to be won!" Hermione spun on her heels and started to walk off. Harry caught up to her.

"Look. I haven't said that I would do it yet, but it might be fun. Besides, it's not like I'm going to loose, here. I mean, I've beaten the Dark Lord before, alright? You won't have to do anything except just watch." Harry said. Hermione thought about it for a while.

"Alright. But promise me the moment that you feel hurt you will drop out."

"I promise." Harry whirled around and took out his wand from the waistband of his jeans.

They walked up to each other, bowed, and turned around.

"Ready?" John asked. Harry nodded.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry shouted.

"PROTEGO!" John retorted. "SECTUMSEMPRA!" he shouted back to Harry.

Harry blocked it with the flick of his wand. "STUPEFY!" The spell hit John in the chest, sending him flying.

"oww." He said softly. He got back up and yelled "RETUCTO!" The spell hit Harry in the head, causing him to fly back.

"HARRY!" Hermione cried. He stood up and thought to himself. The challenge was supposed to make sure that the other person couldn't say a spell._ Wait a second,_ Harry thought.

"SILENCIO!" He cried. John couldn't say anything.

"Learn any nonverbal spells yet?" Harry asked.

John shook his head. "Looks like I'm the winner, then." Harry said as he turned around. He opened up his arms and Hermione leaped into them. He closed his arms around her, embracing her.

"Harry! I was so worried! Both of you might have been seriously hurt! Please don't fight again because of me!" Hermione said as she sobbed into his shirt. John walked over and patted him on the back.

"Congratulations. I knew that you'd take care of 'er. You were willing to fight me just to keep her your girlfriend. See you around, Hermione." John said as he turned around and walked into the house. Harry looked down at the crying girl in his arms. She had soaked his shirt. He let her go.

"It's alright, 'Mione. I'm fine. And so is John, alright?" He wiped a tear away from her face with his thumb.

"Now come on. Lunch is about to start soon." He grabbed her hand a Hermione chuckled.

"Boys. Always think about their stomachs." They walked back to the house and went inside.


	8. Chapter 8

_(Terribly sorry about the wait… I kind of forgot about the story. The good news, though, is that I'm hopefully a better writer now, at least according to my friends. I realized I spelled a lot wrong when I reread it…_

_Anyway, let's see if I can get back into the story yet again!_

_One more thing: Sorry about the change in PenName… I don't squeek anymore…_

_TheHPHGKnightWhoSaysNi)_

A half an hour later…

"Wow, this pot roast is great, Mrs.Granger," Harry said, wiping the side of his mouth with his napkin and laying said napkin back down on his lap. Hermione laughed.

"Um, Mom? I think we have to bring Harry back now. Though, I don't exactly know how I'm going to get there…" Hermione said, trailing off. She looked down at her plate, moving around the meat and then glancing at her mother as if she had all the answers.

"Why don't you fly there, deary?" her mother said as if it was the obvious thing in the world. "Just make sure you cast a Disillusionment Charm on yourself before you come home. Ride in the car with Harry on the way there, then fly on the way back."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Hermione. "I thought Muggles didn't know about spells like that."

Hermione smiled. "Well, I tell her everything, so she and Dad know exactly what spells are what exactly. It's kind of like they are witches and wizards themselves… just… they aren't," she finished off, lamely.

Harry moved to get up and grabbed his and Hermione's plate, but Hermione ushered him to sit down and grabbed the plates herself. She walked them over to the sink. Her mother looked outside.

"Hermione? I have to go out and do some yard work .Would you and Harry mind if you could wash the dishes and then take Harry home? On second thought, I want to say goodbye to him before he leaves, so just come and find me once you are done," Mrs. Granger said, giving her daughter a smile before walking out the back door.

Harry got up to help 'Mione with the dishes when she motioned him to sit yet again. She took out her wand and flourished it, making the dishes wash themselves. Harry, yet again, raised an eyebrow.

"What's that for?" he asked, walking over to her. "I wanted to throw soap at you."

Hermione smirked. "That's exactly why I wanted to do it by magic, Mr. Potter. And then, I could also have time to do this."

She stood on her tiptoes, kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her up against him. She pressed her arms against his chest as he deepened the kiss.

Hermione broke away first, looking up at Harry. His eyes were closed and then fluttered open a few seconds after.

"Wow," he said.

She swatted him with a towel.

**(15 Minutes Later…)**

"MOM!" Hermione called, stepping out into the backyard. She had shrunken her broom into her pocket and Harry was upstairs, gathering what few belongings he had left behind (Watch, socks, ect.).

Mrs.Granger jumped up, shocked. Apparently, she had been listening to music before her daughter had shouted at her. She walked over to Hermione.

"Harry going home?" She asked. Hermione nodded.

Mrs. Granger walked inside the house and over to Harry, who had come down the stairs a few moments previously. She hugged him. He raised an eyebrow at Hermione. She shrugged.

"Now, if you get into any trouble, you come straight here. We'll keep you again at anytime. Just make sure to bring clothes next time, alright?"

Harry blushed and thanked her. He and Hermione walked out to the car and drove away.

The car ride was uneventful. Both could tell that neither wanted to leave each other's company.

They got to Privet Drive quickly and Harry sighed, parking the car in the driveway. He knew that he would be in trouble because he took the car overnight. He grudgingly got out of the car and opened the door for Hermione. He walked over to her nonchalantly and leaned over to her ear.

"You might want to walk a block or two before flying. The Dursley's don't like witches and wizards, but you know that of course."

Hermione nodded and kissed him thoroughly. Harry half-smiled and walked to the doorway, turning around and waving to her. He saw her wave back and walk away before he got into the house. He knew he was in trouble the moment he entered.

"Boy! Here! Now!"

_(Once again, terribly sorry about the wait. Life has been pretty hectic, let's just say. Please review! No flames please!_

_Oh. And you can include something you want to see in the story. I'm up for suggestions!_

_Sincerely,_

_TheHPHGKnightWhoSaysNi)_


	9. Chapter 9

Harry sighed and walked into the living room, dreading the talk that he was about to have with the Dursleys. He knew he was going to be reprimanded for taking the car and accidentally getting drunk off butterbeer… maybe mixed with some firewiskey. He couldn't remember…

All he knew was that he might have to take Mrs. Granger up on her offer to stay at the house if things got bad. He sighed and stood near the wall, looking down at his feet.

"Boy. What happened to our car?" Vernon snarled. Harry looked up at him and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon. I had to pick up a friend of mine from school and then we drove to her house to drop her off. We realized it was too late to start the drive back, so I stayed at her house. In the morning, we drove back here, but there was traffic," Harry said, sighing.

_Not exactly the truth, but it's better than saying that I was drunk and I passed out at Hermione's house…_

Mrs. Dursley looked at him wearily. "Alright. Up to your room with you boy. And extra chores and no food for a week."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but he turned around on his heels and walked upstairs. He grabbed his Hogwarts trunk and filled it to the brim with socks, clothes, robes, books, and anything that he would need for Hogwarts. He grabbed Hedwig off his dresser and opened the door, walking downstairs as quietly as possible. Unfortunately, the Dursleys were leaving the living room at the present moment.

Harry swore and yanked out his wand, pointing at the threesome.

"I'm leaving," Harry said quietly. "I'm leaving and I'm never coming back. I'm going to spend the rest of my summers who knows where, but I'm leaving. If any of you try to stop me, I swear I'll give you three something worse than what Hagrid gave Dudley when he was 11."

And with that, Harry turned and walked out the door, leaving three stunned family members.

He walked over to the curb and sat down, pulling his jacket closer to him. Though it was the summer, there was a slight chill to the air. Harry whipped his head around. Cold meant dementors, and Harry wasn't in the mood to face them.

He held up his wand and took a step back, knowing the Knight Bus would come speeding in a few seconds. And so it did.

Harry climbed up onto the bus and gave Stan Hermione's address. Then he climbed in a bed and took a nap.

_Harry was chasing down a corridor, chasing after Ron and Hermione, who were being dragged by Death Eaters down a long hall. He ran faster, trying to catch up with them, but he was too slow. Both of his friends were screaming at the top of their lungs, yet neither could fight back; they had been bound with magical ropes that couldn't break. Their wands were broken._

_The Death Eaters threw open a door and pulled the two inside. Harry followed, yet his breath caught as he entered. _

_The Death Eaters levitated Hermione and Ron over a deep, black pit. They (the Death Eaters) turned to Harry._

"_Choose," they said simply. Harry looked at Hermione and Ron. Both of their eyes were wide open and they were screaming something, yet Harry couldn't understand anything._

_The Death Eaters started to count down. They hit One and dropped both Hermione and Ron._

_Harry yelled. And kept yelling._

"Harry," Stan said, poking him. "Harry. We're here."

Harry woke up in a cold sweat. He thanked Stan and grabbed his stuff, walking out into the Granger's front yard. He rang the door bell.

Hermione opened the door, dressed in a brown summer dress with white polka dots. Her hair was slightly wet yet curled. She looked at him oddly.

"Harry?" she asked. He walked up to her and hugged her tightly. She returned the hug, yet she was uncertain why he was here.

"Harry?" she repeated, her voice urgent now. She grabbed his shoulders and stepped back, concern written all over her face. He pointed to the bags behind him.

"I walked out. I know I should have called first or something, but I walked out before I thought about it. I'm sorry, 'Mione, but your Mom said if I ever needed anything…" he trailed off.

She nodded and beckoned him inside. She dragged his bags in and took out her wand, levitating his bags up to the guest room. She grabbed his hand and walked him to her mother who was outside, sunning herself. Mrs. Granger lowered her sunglasses and leaned over out of her chair, looking at Harry.

"Harry?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by Hermione. "He walked out of the house, Mom. Could he stay here until term begins?"

Mrs. Granger nodded and rolled back over. "I expect you know where everything is," she said, smiling.

Harry smiled. He grabbed Hermione's hand and they walked inside.

"So. Let me help you unpack," Hermione said, walking up to Harry's room with him. He nodded and walked into the room. It was still the same from when he had left earlier this morning.

He undid his trunk. Hermione walked over and smirked, holding up a pair of checkered boxers.

"Well, isn't this interesting," she said, holding them up to show Harry.

He turned beet red and grabbed them out of her hands. He folded them and placed them in a drawer.

Hermione grabbed some hangers from the closet and hung up his shirts, robs, and pants while Harry placed his… unmentionables… inside the drawer.

They were done in a few minutes. Harry looked at Hermione.

"Now what?" he asked. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Now we have fun," she said, leaning up to kiss him.

(Wallah. New chapter. Yay! I hope to make a new one in a few days… so check your email!

Once again, please review, but no flames please! If you want to see something, just put it in your review and I'll add it to the story if I can fit it in!

Ya know you love me!

TheHPGHFanWhoSaysNi)


	10. Chapter 10

Harry ran down the stairs, following Hermione

Harry ran down the stairs, following Hermione. She had told him that she wanted to go to the nearby town that day, and that she was going to drag him with her. John was coming too.

When Harry received this news, he instantly glared at a random object. Hermione flicked him.

"Harry?"

He blinked rapidly. "Yeah?"

"You going to change first? It gets hot."

Harry nodded and ran into his room and threw on a white t-shirt and plaid shorts. He walked out to the hallway and saw 'Mione had entered her own room. He decided to pace the hallway. (Author's Note: It's what I do when I'm bored --)

When Hermione came out, she had on a blue tank top, white short shorts, and white flip- flops. Harry's jaw dropped. Hermione tapped it back into place and ran down the stairs, Harry chasing her. She grabbed her house keys and wand off of the kitchen table and shouted to her parents, telling them that the two teens were leaving.

Hermione turned down the road and turned her head, making sure that no one was following them. Harry grabbed her hand and smiled down at her. She grinned back and sped up, going into a full run and dragging poor Harry behind her.

John was standing outside of his house when they got there. He walked up and gave Hermione a peck on the cheek and a hug. Harry unconsciously gripped his hand in his back pocket. John let go of Hermione and walked over to Harry, extending his hand to shake Harry's. The latter stiffly shook John's hand and let go, protectively putting an arm around 'Mione's waist.

The three walked down the road silently for a little while until John spoke.

"What have the two of you been up two?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. Hermione smacked him.

"Honestly, you're worse than Ronald," she said, chuckling.

"No he's not," Harry replied, smiling a little.

"You're right," Mione replied. John looked at the two of them.

"Did I tell you guys I am going to Hogwarts this year?"

Hermione and Harry stopped. "No," they replied in unison.

"Yeah. Mom didn't like me being at Durmstrang, with the Karkaroff issue and such. She thought it would be easies to be closer to home as well, in case something happened. Besides, it would be cool to know some people. Your friend Ron sounds nice," John said when the two of them caught up to him, for he hadn't stopped walking when the two stopped.

"Well, hope you are in Gryffindor," Hermione said brightly. Harry nodded, yet his actual thoughts were of a different answer…

The three walked in silence until Hermione pointed the way to Harry. They walked a few more steps and ran over to the crosswalk, crossing the street and then going on to the sidewalk.

Hermione looked fascinated at the shops, while the boys just looked bored.

Every once in a while, Hermione would yank both boys into a shop, forcing them to look at the little trinkets and gifts. She once had stopped into a jewelry store that made home made jewelry. Harry browsed the counter and bought something behind the back of his ever- watchful girlfriend.

When the three left the store, Hermione looked at the boys.

"You boys hungry?" she asked. The two nodded.

"I know a place called Cheese! that makes pretty good sandwiches. We could go there… unless you guys have another idea," she asked, looking at the both of them as if she was daring either of them to contradict her. They nodded and she dragged them into the shop.

"Um, three Italian hoagies, please!" Harry shouted, towering over the shorter tourists. John and Hermione grabbed a table.

John looked meekly at Hermione. "You know, Mione, if you and Harry, you know, fall apart, we could always, you know, once we get to Hogwarts."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Thanks for the offer, but I don't think that will be happening any time soon. I'll let you know if it happens, though. I'll be there, crying on your shoulder."

John laughed just as Harry came back with the sandwiches. He slid in next to Hermione and passed out the sandwiches.

Hermione eyed her sandwich and pulled out the tomatoes, onions, and anything else that wasn't cheese, meat, or lettuce. John and Harry did the same.

"I think I should have ordered them without this stuff," Harry said, half to himself and half to his companions. The two laughed and took a bite of the concoction.

"Ooh, let's go in there!" Hermione suggested, yanking the boys yet again into another store. This time, they knew they wouldn't be coming out for about 2 or more hours.

It was a book store.

Hermione ran off to the back of the store while the boys looked around, bewildered.

"Anime?" John asked. Harry nodded and the boys ran off.

Hermione ran off to the back of the store and pulled out a dusty book off the shelves. She closed her eyes and blew as hard as she possibly could, spraying dust everywhere.

Jane Eyre.

She had read the same book thousands of times as a kid. She had loved the whole plot of the story. She still couldn't believe that someone hadn't bought it. The last time that she, or anyone for that matter, had taken it off the shelves was before she was 11 and went off to Hogwarts.

Hermione turned the worn out pages of the book and sank into a nearby chair, already in the world of the book.

_(Sorry about the length and the posting issue. I was going to post during Spring Break, but never got the time. It was only until my friend Ali told me write…_

_Anyway, I haven't gotten many responses on my 'What should I do at the end of the story' poll. I have a couple ideas, but I need to pick one so I can see how to guide my story until the end._

_As always, please review yet no flames please. Constructive criticism is allowed, but if you don't have something nice to say about the story, then don't say anything at all. I think that rule should apply to every fanfiction. If the author took the time to write it, then you should be kind enough to…_

_Sorry. Going on a rant. Anyway, I plan to update within a few weeks, so be on the lookout for my story!_

_Ya know you love me!_

_-TheHPHGFanWhoSaysNi)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Okay. You can grill me, kill me (though I wouldn't suggest it because who would finish my story?), find me and hunt me down, whatever you want to do. I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated in ages... I've been so busy with the end of school year, Reading Olympics, and other stuff. Plus, I just got into a new series: Twilight, and I've been reading it twenty-four seven... so, yeah._

_Since it's summer and I'll have more of a free summer, I plan to update more, though that plan might go down the drain. I'm going camping most of the summer, so if I have a campsite with internet, I'll try to write. It might not be often, though, because I have a couple of pages of AP homework to do. I'll try to write in the car ride to the campgrounds though, so watch your email! I'll try to update... remember, I love you all even if I don't update!!_

_Disclaimer- Do I really need to say it?_

Hermione jolted up out of bed and leaped to her calender. August 24. Tomorrow, she, Harry, and John would be heading to Hogwarts for their fifth year. It would be odd for John since he would have to be sorted in fifth year and he'd have to take some remedial courses to get ready for Hogwarts and to make sure that what he learned at Durmstrang was actually useful. Hermione would help him, of course. She had told Harry about tutoring John, and of course, Harry wasn't happy with it, but he eventually caved due to some heavy begging from her.

Mione waltzed over to Harry's room, lightly tapping on the door. His snoring confirmed her thought that he was still asleep. She smiled and crept down the stairs to her kitchen. She grabbed a mug and poured herself some coffee. She walked outside to the deck and watched the sunrise while sipping the warm drink. She was about to fall asleep when someone wrapped their arms around her shoulders. She turned to find herself staring into a pair of green eyes. She chuckled.

"Hi Harry," she said, motioning towards the seat next to her. Harry obliged and grabbed her mug, taking a sip. His face contorted into a look of disgust. Hermione laughed.

"I didn't know you liked your coffee black," he grumbled. He glanced her way to see if she was still laughing. She was. "I'm glad you find this so funny," he mumbled. Hermione just kept laughing.

"So, how do you want to spend your last day of freedom?" Mione asked after she had stopped laughing. Harry shrugged.

"Preferably without John," Harry replied honestly. He grabbed her hand. "Why don't we go into town again today? It was nice the last tome we we re there. I want to go in that bookshop again. Oh, and don't we have to go to Diagon to get our supplies? Our owls should be coming in today..." he said, trailing off.

Hermione nodded, going off into her own world. Harry snapped his fingers in front of her face, causing Hermione to jump. Harry chuckled and grabbed Hermione's now empty mug of coffee. He walked in the house to put it in the sink. He then walked back out and kissed Hermione.

"Oh, and good morning Hermione."

After much tickling, laughter, and collapses, Hermione and Harry were finally presentable to leave the house. Hermione called her parents (who had left before the two had gotten up to go see Hermione's grandmother at the other end of town) and explained that they'd be out most of the day. On the table were two letters, one to her and one to Harry. She instantly recognized them to be Hogwarts letters, so she grabbed the both of them and stuffed them in her purse without opening them.

Hermione walked to the corner of her street and glanced both ways, making sure it was just her and Harry on the street. She gripped her wand and held it out, then fell backwards from the force of the Knight Bus that had just appeared. Harry jogged over to her to help her out as Stan Shunpike lazily pulled out a piece of paper and started reading it in monotone. Harry pulled Hermione up and while she was brushing herself off, he coughed, trying to get Stan's attention. Stan glanced up and blinked a couple of times, then jumped like he was shocked.

"'Arry, is that really you? My, 'uo've gotten 'all! And 'oo is this li'l miss?" he asked, sticking out a grubby hand. Hermione shook it wearily.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger."

Stan looked between Harry and Hermione. "Is she... 'ou know..."

Harry gave a crooked smile. "Yeah, Stan. Hermione's my... my girlfriend."

Stan gave Hermione and toothy grin. "So, where 'ou two 'eadin' off to?"

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but Harry cut her off. "Diagon Alley," he said.

Stan nodded and Harry pulled out some coins, handing them to the conductor and then receiving a ticket. Hermione moved to pay for her ticket, but Harry moved her hand and gave Stan Hermione's fare. Stan smiled again and leaned back to talk Ernie, the driver.

"'Ey Ern? Diagon Alley."

Hermione and Harry clambered to the back of the bus, avoiding the chairs and people with baggage. Suddenly, the bus lurched forward, thrusting Harry and Hermione spiraling towards the floor. Harry threw a hand out and grabbed a nearby pole, wrapping his other hand around Hermione's waist. Unfortunately, she slipped out of his grip and fell face-first on the floor. She then unexpectedly burst out laughing. Harry tried not to laugh, yet in a few moments was on the ground too, laughing.

Stan raised an eyebrow at the two and then looked back down at the Daily Prophet in his hands. He turned around to look out the windshield and saw an old lady walking in front of the bus.

"ERNIE!" he shouted. Ernie slammed on the brakes, sending Harry and Hermione sliding towards the front of the bus. They collided with the bus with a huge **thump**. That shut the both of them up. Harry held out a hand for Hermione and the two found two seats and sat down, as silent as night. Then, they broke out in laughter, tears rolling down their faces.

Stan shook his head and turned the page.

"Thanks Stan!" Hermione shouted as she and Harry climbed out. Harry grabbed her hand and glanced at her.

"So... what do you want to do?" Harry asked. Hermione's eyes got wide and she dug through her purse, dragging out the two letters from earlier that morning. She handed Harry his and started to open her own.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_Enclosed are your requirement list for your fifth year at Hogwarts and a train ticket to the Hogwarts express. Please meet at Kings Cross Station on August 25._

_Hope your summer has been nice,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster._

Hermione pulled out the second page of the letter and unfolded it, her eyes scanning over the list. She looked over Harry's shoulder to find his Hogwarts letter a little longer than hers. Apparently, he had another class, a special meeting once a week with Dumbledore. Harry noticed Hermione over his shoulder, so he flicked her nose.

"Nosy little miss, aren't you?" he joked, smirking. Hermione wriggled her nose.

"Did you have to do that?" she whined. Harry chuckled and grabbed her hand again.

"I guess we have to go supplies shopping, huh?" he asked. Hermione nodded and dragged him off to Flourish and Blotts.

Suddenly, someone screamed in the next road over. Hermione and Harry drew their wands instinctively. Figures shrouded in black appeared a few feet ahead of the couple. Hermione and Harry raised their wands at chest level just as the figures noticed them.

"Death Eaters!" Hermione gasped. Harry pushed back his retort and moved to cast a spell.

"AVADA KADAVRA!"


	12. Author's Note

_Hey guys..._

_You'd probably kill me for writing this, but I'm going to put It Just Takes Two Weeks on hold for an undecided amount of time. I just don't have anytime to write and I forget everything that I wanted to do with the story. There's just no time in my schedule for me to write except over breaks and my next break is Christmas and I don't even know if I'll have time then to write._

_I want you to know that I WILL continue writing it, but not for a long time... maybe next summer. Thank you all for understanding... you all know how hectic life can be._

_Anyway, be on the lookout for me updating my story. If you want to talk to me... I do have a RuneScape account... on World 38, look for lilmscullen1... just if you want to talk or try to convince me to write..._

_I will be writing many one-shots though, hopefully. I just don't have time anymore to write a 20 chapter story... So I will write, just not on this..._

_Once again, thanks for understanding._

_Thank you to all the reviewers... it's you all who keep me writing!_

_Lil Miss Courtney Cullen_


End file.
